The present invention relates to spectroscopy detection devices and systems.
Spectroscopy techniques are used to analyze substances and techniques have been developed to remotely monitor surfaces on which harmful substances in solid and liquid phases may be present. Detection systems are known that use other technologies, such as gas chromatography, to detect harmful substances in the gas/vapor phase.
There are, however, no Raman systems are known that address the detection of aerosolized particles and vapor.